Pills: One
by Knoxvillelives
Summary: Following his insticts and the words of a beautiful stranger, the outsider waits for an answer under the bridge.


The Pills:  
  
Part One  
  
The rain beat hard down onto the ground to my right. I shoved my hands deeper into my pocket as if trying to find some warmth in their depths. My nose dripped and I couldn't fell my legs. Maybe it was all a joke. I had waited under this bridge for half an hour and I had stopped caring about who was coming, I was gonna leave. But then, I'd said that ten minutes ago. Gaaahhh. What was going on? I kept getting this feeling that my entire life revolved around this moment.and it all felt so stupid. Maybe it was just a joke, I mean it was all a bit surreal, the girl, the messages, the phone calls. I had to find out what the hell this was all about. My mind was racing with so many questions, who the hell were the guys in the suits? Was I in the right place? All the questions had answers, I knew it.but freezing my ass off wasn't helping. But I had to find out. Otherwise I might just go back.and search, hopelessly, endlessly, pathetically. Why was I being followed? How did they know what I was doing? After and hour I had a cold and I had decided to go, my coat was soaked and I just wanted to go. I yanked my hands out of my pockets and pressed them against my face, glancing at my watch before burying them into the confines of my pocket. 11:30, this is useless. I couldn't feel my legs, my shoes were ruined and my face was white, water dripped off each strand of my hair and rolled down my face, each one being almost painfully cold. After rocking back and forth for a while, I dragged my feet off their spot and headed home past the bridge, rain beating violently down onto the road. I sneezed, my hands still in my pockets, causing me to jerk violently forward. When I opened my eyes, there it was. 'Where the fuck have you been?' I yelled at the long black car that lay before me. I stared at my face reflection in the window and watched it contort as the door opened, there she was. God, she was beautiful, the girl from the shop, the girl on the phone, the girl I seemed to know. She leant out the window and beckoned me inside. 'What the hells going on?' she smiled and spoke softly towards me. 'Just get in the car'. I couldn't resist, stupidly I stepped into the car, and it's heat feeling heavenly on my face as my hair hit the headrest, making it uncomfortable to sit back on. The door slammed and she returned to her seat, following her with my eyes I was unaware of the large weapon that had been shoved in front of me. A black woman had turned round from the front passenger seat and was now holding a pistol at me. I saw myself jump in her reflective glasses. This was it. I held my eyes tight and gasped, I couldn't breathe. What was going on? She backed off, I could sense her, eve with my eyes shut I could fell something happen. I slowly opened my eyes, like a newborn dog and looked around the car, the girl in front was seated next to a dark guy, shorter than her, with really cool hair, but my attention was on her, with the gun in my face. The water on my face seemed to have frozen with fear, as I could feel nothing on my face. My lips shook violently as my head turned to see what was going on to my side. 'Jesus Christ what is that?' I leapt back at the door, pressing my hands to the side of the seats. At this the girl with the gun held it forward, but that wasn't what was worrying me. In front of me, was the girl holding a huge metal thing at me, it had a little screen on it and loads of tube and tree huge prongs that had snapped out and started whirring. She tried to calm me but I was now frantically yanking at the doors, which were now locked. 'Get that thing away from me! Shit!' She moved ever closer and the girl in front was saying something. 'Get the fuck away from me you bitch!' I heard something click as the machine drew closer and then, 'Drop him', and suddenly, I felt something heavy hit me hard and my eyes seemed to fall into my face as my head fell back against the window, unconscious. 


End file.
